Silver River
'WARNING: This is rated extreme, Viewer Discretion is Advised. Prologue Grass rustled on the clear, warm ground. a mouse skittered across the grass, suddenly, thundering of paws sounded, a cat flailed into the air and prepared to meet its catch, but the mouse swiftly ran away, the cat then tumbled onto the ground. "Mouse Brain!" the cat hissed. "Frostfur, Whats going on?" a voice called from the distance. "that stupid mouse!" Frostfur sneered. a dusky brown cat with a ginger patch on her chest stepped out into the clearing. "Robinwing!" Frostwing cried out, surprised. Robinwing said nothing, but nodded. Robinwing then stated "its time, Frostfur." "Now? but i havent had my share of prey!" Frostfur wailed. "Enough. that can wait, Frostfur." Robinwing said calmly. Frostfur slowly followed her mother, pushing herself through the brambles and the thick woodland. finally they came to a rippling pool, many cats stood around the pool. "You've come? Frostfur?" an old cat croaked. "Of course, Yellowfang." Frostfur gently replied. Bluestar sat nearest to the pool of all cats. Bluestar stared into the pool, the pool then transformed into an image which was... windclan flailed their claws at Riverclan, blood splashed all over the place, at last a cat came and bravely fought her way to the fighting leader, Hollystar. the cat then battled with Hollystar and defeated the leader. the windclan leader yowled for retreat and cats fled from riverclan territory. the image then faded. Bluestar's Eyes clouded with pain, would bluestar be able to save riverclan? "Difficult times are coming" Bluestar Announced. Cats in the croud yowled sadness. Bluestar lashed her tail to silence the croud. "Frostfur, I choose you to send a prophecy to the leader of Riverclan, tell them this, 'Seek the silver river.. and peace will come to the clans, but beware, if the wrong splash is chosen from the wrong part of the silver river.. peace will not come to the clans' " Bluestar instructed. Frostfur nodded and bounded away through the gorse tunnel. Chapter 1 Stormstripe watched the cats tirelessly work in the riverclan camp, Dust pressed himself against Stormstripe "We will have wonderful kits together, Stormstripe." Dust Purred. Stormstripe Purred also, but then Seedstar stepped into the clearing, and headed toward the nursery. "Dust, You will be escorted by tommorow, this is the last time your going to share tongues with your mate." Seedstar notified. Stormstripe stared at her pregnantly growing belly, ''Would she really be able to bore kits? ''"Intruder!" a cat yowled. Alarm struck Stormstripe, She shouldn'tve mated with Dust! She thumbled out of the nursery, a Gray tom leading a pack of rogues crashed into the camp, Seedstar tumbled into the Rogue leader and pinned him down. the rogue leader screeched, the screeching died away when seedstar bit into the rogue's neck and a sickening crunch sounded from the rogue and the body went limp. seedstar let go of the body and thundered away to the croud of fighting cats. a brown tabby tom flailed through the air and landed on Stormstripe, Stormstripe struggled under the Tom's grip, but the tom wouldn't let go. "Get off of my mate!" a voice hissed from the distance, and she felt the force slide off her. "You.. You traitor! You turned against us, Dust. and mated with that stupid she-cat!" the tom hissed. "Stormstripe is Expecting kits, i cannot let you hurt her." Dust explained. "What!" The Tom sneered. "You'll have to kill me first if your going to capture Stormstripe!" Dust hissed. The tom grinned. "I wont let Hawkfrost get you, Trust me." Dust told Stormstripe calmly. Hawkfrost leaped at Dust and pinned him down. Dust powerfully kicked his hind legs and Hawkfrost let go. Dust prepared to leap at Hawkfrost, but Hawkfrost leaped without warning and stabbed his claws into Dust's throat. a squeak of pain erupted from Dust's mouth and the sound died away as soon as Hawkfrost sunk them too deep. Dust's body suddenly went limp. "Dust! No!" Stormstripe wailed in greif. Blood trickled down Dust's Throat. Dust was dead. she felt a force dragging her toward the camp entrance, the battle was over. Seedstar was busy getting treatment from the medicine cat, not knowing about Stormstripe. unfamilar scents filled her nose. she was leaving Riverclan. she looked back, as she was being dragged away, the forest seemed to shrink. she looked forward and saw a forest, ''It must be the camp for the rogues! ''Stormstripe thought. a strong stick-barred room showed in front of her. "Get in there!" Hawkfrost hissed. Stormstripe obeyed and scurried into the room. hawkfrost then nosed metal things near Stormstripe's paws. Stormstripe tried to get away from the shiny stuff, but right away the shiny objects snapped onto her forepaws. Hawkfrost then strongly pushed a boulder near the end of the room, blocking it. Chapter 2 Seedstar padded near the nursery and called "Stormstripe?" But there was no response. Seedstar then yowled "Stormstripe is gone! Send out a rescue patrol, Berrypelt!" "But Stormstripe is going to have half clan kits!" Berrypelt sneered. "Thats final, Berrypelt." "As you wish" Berrypelt grunted. Berrypelt then padded off to gather cats. Seedstar headed to his den and settled in the nest, he relaxed and closed his eyes, then drifted into sleep. he opened his eyes to find himself in thick, deciduous woodland. "Seedstar" a voice called. Seedstar looked and saw a white thick furred she-cat. "Frostfur?" Seedstar cried in happiness at the sight of her old friend. Frostfur nodded and then said "Seek the silver river.. and peace will come to the clans, but beware, if the wrong splash is chosen from the wrong part of the silver river.. peace will not come to the clans" "You mean... theres trouble coming to the c-c-clans?" Seedstar stammered.Frostfur nodded. "Oh frostfur" seedstar wailed. "Why would you stay behind in the forest? Your kits are gone! we could've had wonderful warriors!" Frostfur did not respond, but she only started to fade. "Frostfur! No!"Seedstar wailed, But frostfur had already gone. Seedstar padded out of the den. he saw berrypelt hissing at his apprentice, Ivypaw. Seedstar walked to Berrypelt. "Berrypelt, Whats going on? why havent you sent the patrol?" Seedstar growled. "We never found her, you load of fox dung!" Berrypelt snapped. Seedstar Growled at the deputy "We are going, Someone might know where that cat is." "Like me!" Ivypaw squealed. "You know where Stormstripe went?" Seedstar questioned "Yeah!" Ivypaw meweled "I'll bring cats." Berrypelt grumbled and padded away, He came back with 3 cats, Honeyfur, Brightflower, And Hollyheart. "I will lead!" Ivypaw squealed "And i will stay by you, Follow me, Patrol." Seedstar said. They began to depart on their great journey, Seedstar felt her paws tingle with excitement as they pushed through the tunnel of reeds. Ivypaw's sharp nose sniffed the tracks cautiosly. "They went this way!" Ivypaw said. Seedstar stayed close to Ivypaw as she bounded outside of the thick wooded forest. Seedstar saw a small tree coming closer to them. "We're almost there!" Ivypaw squealed. Seedstar found that the tree turned into a thick wooded land. Ivypaw span around on her paws and squealed again "We're Here!" Chapter 3 Berrypelt's mind grew hot with anger. He didn't want half-clan kits! He had an idea. He would rescue stormstripe, then he would kill her kits. No. Seedstar would exile her, She's going to die, Yes. even if she has 5 lives left. i'll take my powerful claws and kill her! Hawkfrost noticed the journeying cats come. Berrypelt snorted "Give stormstripe back!" Hawkfrost calmly said "It was my leader's decision to kidnap Stormstripe. I will let her go." "You better not!" a voice hissed from the distance. a gray tom stepped into the clearing. he was muscular yes, but berrypelt would surely beat him! Thousands of cats bashed into the clearing and blood spilled out into the clearing. The brave deputy leaped high and clamped his claws into the rogue leader's shoulders. He felt blood ooze out of the leader's shoulders, the leader flung around, but berrypelt was strong, he kept his hold. he then finished him with a killing bite. his squeak of pain was cut off by the time he reached the deepest he could go. he let go of the leader's Limp body. Berrypelt saw seedstar's fighter flee into the bushes. Perfect, He thought. Berrypelt pounced into the bushes, ignoring the branches that brushed his pelt. "Berrypelt!" Seedstar hissed "Go back and fight for your clanmates!" Berrypelt shook his head, His fur bristled "You wont be leader for long, i'll kill you, and kill you again until you join starclan!" "Berrypelt!" the leader gasped. Berrypelt ignored the response and crashed into the leader. Berrypelt Flailed his claws into the air and sliced them through seedstar's Body, He screeched with triumph and issued a killing bite to the leader, He knew she was only going to lose a life, but he kept his bite still. He felt his enemy go limp, Berrypelt flinged her into the gorge, where she would never be noticed. Berrypelt's Fur was dripping with blood, He stepped out of the bush tunnel and yowled "Seedstar is dead!" a chorus of wails of greif flooded through the clearing, "Retreat RiverClan, Retreat!" Berrypelt ran off back to riverclan camp without the queen, Forget the queen, at least i killed the leader so i could achieve my leadership! Berrypelt thought Chapter 4 Stormstripe saw screeching cats, their fur bristling, their eyes glowing eerily, Stormstripe woke up with a shriek and found herself free from the caging small area, She saw a brown tabby tom, his icy blue eyes staring at her, "I let you go, Go now!" The tom said "But" Stormstripe muttered "Go!" the tom hissed. Stormstripe span around and ran away from the forest, she looked behind her and saw it shrinking. she saw a huge mountain, "Perfect" stormstripe said. she panted as soon as she reached the tall rocky mountains. She saw a nimble, speedy cat flail through the high mountains, an eagle swooped through the air and dove down to catch a mouse, the ginger she-cat leaped high and bit into the eagles neck, then put it down, the mouse skittered away, but the fast ginger she-cat leaped at it and tore at it's tiny throat. a strong, lithe tom came and carried the motionless eagle, while the tiny, nimble one carried the mouse. both of them padded up the mountains until they disapeered through the cloud of mist. "You!" a snarling voice came from behind her, Stormstripe span around and saw a massive gray-and-white tom, his pelt smudged with mud. "who are you?" Stormstripe questioned. The tom replied "My name is Water that Splashes in Rain" "Now come with me" Water hissed. Stormstripe followed the massive tom, she heard other footsteps and looked around her, She was being guarded! the strong tom leaped up onto a ledge, and went into a dark cave. she followed him inside and saw nothing but faint light in her eyes. but she followed the tom's footsteps. they finally came to a wide-spaced rocky area, she saw faint glow on a wall, "What have you brought now... Water?" a voice rasped. The Tom raised to his paws and said "I've bought an intruder" "Intruder!" the voice snarled. the guards beside stormstripe flexed their claws, waiting to attack stormstripe. "What is your name!" the voice snarled again. "My name is stormstripe." an elderly she-cat stood up from her mossy den, and leaped bravely over the guards of stormstripe, she yowled "Stop!" "Wind!" the voice snarled. "What are you doing to the guards?" "Thats my daughter, you cant kill her!" Wind screeched. "Very well" The voice grumbled "Put her in the Kit-Mother den and guard her well..." Stormstripe felt herself being dragged into a huge den. she looked beside her and saw a queen wrapping her tail protectively around her kits. "you smell funny!" one of the kits squealed "Now Snow.... Be careful, she might hurt you." Chapter 5 Berrystar had acheived his ambition.. Once a deputy, now a leader. Forget the queen, he would lead the clan for all eternity! Berrystar saw Cloudwhisker pad out of his den with his apprentice, Hollypaw, the pale gray tabby tom flicked his bushy tail at his apprentice, Hollypaw. Hollypaw clawed the medicine cat's back, then applied cobwebs. A training session... Berrystar thought. His deputy ratscar was fiercely loyal to the clan, and loyal to him too. he always was loyal to him and never disagreed with him. Ratscar padded out of the warriors den, he leaped out to the hunting grounds to go hunt. dark cats stood behind him, but berrystar never noticed. One of them said "I believe berrystar is loyal to the Place of No Stars. When starclan comes to battle us, He'll stand with us. Berrystar felt something in his heart quiver. He didnt have his nine lives. Chapter 6 Seedstar opened her eyes, she saw nothing but red. she felt weak and slaughtered. she shook her head, scattering thick droplets of blood from her eyes. she dragged herself out of the gorge, tracking blood. she tasted the scent path that the patrol left, she panted the moment she came back, she threw herself across the river. Cats turned theri heads to seedstar. "I thought Seedstar was dead!" Ratscar snarled. "Im not dead." Seedstar rasped. "Berrypelt.. You tried to kill me." A chorus of gasps washed through the clearing of the cats. "Berrypelt... i was wrong to choose you as deputy, i say this now" "Pssh." Berrypelt sneered. "Exile!" Seedstar yowled. The cream-furred tom had flames in his eyes, Seedstar could see it from her distance. "I'll be back!" Berrypelt ran off. Seedstar bunched her powerful shoulders "If you see berrypelt, Kill him." Seedstar growled. "Theres something else i have to do too.." Seedstar said as she relaxed her shoulders. she leaped onto the highrock and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" cats right away quirked up their heads and padded under the highrock. "The time has come to appoint a new deputy, i say these words before starclan, so they can hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy will be Milkpelt. The lithe silver tom stood to his paws and said "I am honored to serve as your deputy, Seedstar, I will consider all the clan first." Chapter 7 Berrypelt had been caught as a kittypet. he hated kittypets and he hated the life of a kittypet, but he had to live the life of a kittypet. He stared bleakly at a dog, the dog had flames in its eyes, berrypelt could see it. The dog charged at him, Berrypelt flinched as the dog bit into Berrypelt's collar, Instead of feeling death inside him he felt a jolt, the dog yelped and ran away, The dog's tooth had been stuck inside his collar. The dog quickly came back, Berrypelt Flailed into the air and struck his target very hard. the dog Growled and bit into Berrypelt's collar again, this time using multiple teeth, all of them stuck into his collar, the dog yelped and dropped the rest of the teeth in his mouth and ran away. Berrypelt looked at the teeth, Maybe i could use these teeth as replacements for my old claws. Hah! Berrypelt carefully fixed his new claws over his old claws, they slipped off. He saw a white object, it was oozing out a sticky white liquid. he dabbed the new claws into the white liquid and fixed them over his claws again It worked, the claws stayed on, His owner stepped into the room, Berrypelt ran into his bed and pretended to sleep suddenly, his whole body felt tired, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, He woke up in a forest, Trees were sticky with sickly glowing fungi, a sluggish river, lifeless and reflectionless, sat by him. Well Well.. What do we have here? a voice came from behind berrypelt, Berrypelt looked behind him, Mapleshade. Berrypelt paused for a moment "Do you wish to take revenge on riverclan? if you promise to be loyal to the dark forest?" Berrypelt nodded eagerly. "Very Well, i see you have picked up some very good tricks" Mapleshade said as she flicked her tail at the claws and collar "Now Berrypelt, i want you to kill this half-clan cat" She flicked her tail at a silver cat, her blue eyes shimmering "As you wish, Mapleshade" Berrypelt padded towards the silver cat and charged at her, The silver cat struggled, but brambles held her in, Berrypelt leaped powerfully and landed on the silver cat perfectly, He sliced his claws from head to tail, The silver cat's eyes shimmered, they slowly closed and her body went limp "Very good, Berrypelt" Mapleshade praised "You need no more training, you have already known your new battle techniques, May the Dark forest set your path, You will now be known as Berry" Berry opened his eyes, He would now get revenge for riverclan exiling him. Chapter 8 Stormstripe licked her growing pregnant belly, The healer said "Hold still, you'll be kitting soon" Stormstripe obeyed and laid down, The healer nosed poppy seeds near stormstripe, Stormstripe lapped up the seeds. Suddenly, a force hit inside her belly, "The kits are coming!" the healer announced Stormstripe painfully pushed out one kit, "Dont just sit there Willow, Lick!" Willow obediently licked the newly born healthy kit, Stormstripe felt another kit coming, she pushed it out, it was even more painful than the last time, a beautiful she-kit came out, Stormstripe licked the newborn kit, More kits were coming, She pushed out another kit, it was a tom. Stormstripe licked powerfully on the kit's placenta. She felt another kit coming, she pushed it out with all her strength, it hurt badly, She yowled with pain. it was the final kit. Out came out a beautiful tortoiseshell she-kit. "Keep rubbing the kits, it will keep them warm" the healer ordered. Willow kept rubbing the newborn kits and they were starting to warm up quickly. Stormstripe felt one of her kits was missing.. She was right. There was a silver kit laying in the corner of the den, Stormstripe felt the kit but it was cold. She picked up the kit and found a dirt patch, she buried the silver kit and felt greif pierce her. Rain padded up and dropped a piece of fresh-kill "Eat, You must eat so you can produce milk" Stormstripe obidiently dipped her head down to eat the fishy-smelling fresh kill, she took a bite of the juicy fresh-kill and finished it. she laid in the kit mother den and suckled her three kits. Chapter 9 (Very short chapter) Seedstar rested in her den, her wounds plastered with cobwebs. She felt so tired out from the injury, she said "Milkpelt" Milkpelt said "Yes seedstar?" "Please take over my duties" Seedstar rasped. "Yes Seedstar." Milkpelt said as he dipped his head respectively. Seedstar closed her eyes and began to sleep. she began to dream, she opened her eyes and saw a Tortoiseshell she-cat staring back at her. It was Sunfish, the deceased medicine cat. She touched noses with Seedstar and said "Come" Seedstar followed Sunfish, Curious to see what was happening, They came across a mountain, Sunfish stepped inside a dark tunnel. They came to a dark cave only lit by faintly glowing moss. Sunfish flicked her tail toward a silver tabby which turned out to be stormstripe. "You mean... Stormstripe's Okay?" Seedstar questioned. Sunfish nodded. Sunfish nosed a juicy piece of fresh kill towards Seedstar. Seedstar took bites of the fresh kill and swallowed. "Rest now." Sunfish murmured. Seedstar layed on the ground and closed her eyes. she opened her eyes to find herself back in her den. she stretched and arched her back. A faint outline of a tortoiseshell she-cat appeared. It was sunfish. "Follow me." Said sunfish. Seedstar carefully circled through obsticles to follow Sunfish, She caught sight of a cream-furred tom waiting in the trees when they reached a small forest. The cream-furred tom stepped out one paw, it was reinforced with knife-sharp Dog teeth. Seedstar shivered. "Dont be afraid" said sunfish The cream-furred tom Leaped out of the bushes and suddenly memories flooded back to Seedstar, Berrypelt's attempted murder was awakening again. Berrypelt was the one in the trees! "berrypelt!" she screeched "You know what seedstar? its not berrypelt anymore, Its berry." Said berry as he canceled-out his powerful leap "Im going to kill you seedstar!" Seedstar gasped in surprise but her breath was knocked out of her as soon as Berry rocketed onto her, Berry sliced his claws into her neck then let go, Seedstar could not hold onto her fifth life, she slowly let out her 5th life and suddenly, the backround turned into a blueish sky and stars gleamed in the sky, Sunfish was standing near her, Sunfish said "Seedstar, you have lost your 5th life, i will heal your wound as soon as possible..." the backround in her eyes flourished swirlily, and suddenly the forest dissapeered. and she saw berry again. Chapter 10 "Wind?" Stormstripe quietly said. Wind slowly lifted her head from the elder den and said "What is it Stormstripe?" "Why do you seem so stressed every now and then?" Stormstripe asked. Wind sighed and began "You were my child, My only living child. but i had to give you up to the clans. You see, a friend of mine was formely from RiverClan. I had to give up my position as a cave guard because of sickness. You had 3 kin, but they all died" Stormstripe was distraught. She had thought she was pureborn, but she had been lied to. "Riverclan begged to have you and i agreed. we were thriving more than Riverclan." Wind sighed. ''It Couldn't be... It can't be true! Stormstripe Thought Keep an eye out for the next book = Raging Storm